


Building Trust

by BumbleBooty



Series: Universal Lessons [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Just cuddling and love, Plug and Play, bee is precious, both are precious, data port transfer, grim is precious, not sexual though, theres no sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Bee gives Grimlock another opportunity to get closer.





	Building Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the downtime between last chap of Universal Lessons and the First chap of Universal Understanding.

Grimlock rested his helm against Bee's own, curling close to the younger as he chirred in his recharge. Grim's optics drifted upwards, straining to see the stars through the fog of the new moon. It was his favorite kind of night- one where the animals moved around frequently, taking advantage of the darkness to cover what they needed to do. These kind of nights were the best for hunting on Cybertron due to the visceral fear of the darkness. Now, it just represented the calmness that had come over the dino's spark. 

He shifted to look at Bee once more, very gently rubbing his servo between the younger's doorwings. Bee had been working far too hard on something lately, and the stress would definitely show when the couple curled up to recharge. However, all that Grim had learned during his time in the past  weighed on the Dino, bothering him to the point he was losing recharge. The idea of the cons hurting a mech they  _knew_ was far younger than he showed sent a chill down his spine. 

What he didn't realize was that Bee had awoken from the gentle touch between his wings, and was quietly peering up at the dazed dinobot. The sudden kiss to his lower jaw startled Grim, and Bee just laughed quietly. "Pretty intense stare for a mech that is supposed to be asleep." Bumblebee brought a servo to stroke Grimlock's jaw, nuzzling him lightly. Grim just gave him a sheepish grin, kissing his forehelm softly. "Sorry Bee. Did I wake ya?" 

The dismissive wave didn't quite settle the regret for the rousing, but the kiss that was stolen calmed his spark. "It's alright Grim, I'm used to far worse than losing a little recharge. I'm still well within optimal operating parameters anyway. What's got you up at this time of night?" With a heavy sigh, Bee was pulled close. "Jus thinkin bout when you were littler. I mean, I know I can't change any of it, but  _still._ Who does that to a bitlet? You were all sweet too, so you couldn't have even pissed Megatron off." 

With a sad smile, Bee reached up to rub between Grimlock's audials.  "I'll always be in that position Grim. I was born into it." The full-on pout from the dino made Bee giggle, pressing their helms together as he rubbed the green shoulders before him. "Still not fair Bee." Bee shrugged, tipping his helm back lightly as Grim kissed his chin. "Life's not fair. I may not be old, but I know that much. I highly doubt the mech I've killed ever deserved being blown apart by explosives, or the vehicons that were cloned by Shockwave deserved to die in a hail of gunfire. I doubt the mech that got their sparks tainted by dark energon back in Jasper deserved feeling their bodies cannibalize itself." Grimlock squeezed Bee tighter, and the younger sighed.

"If anything, I deserved it the most. I was born to the matrix, as I'm certain you noticed, and that means I'm not... I'm not ever going to be 'normal' by another mech's standard. If I was born in a time of peace, I would have had the same attempts on my life, the same struggles with mortality, the same knowledge I have now- It would all just be monitored and recorded, like some rat in a lab. Life would still deal it's hand, even if I personally have never  _done_ anything to warrant it." Bee let his optics flutter closed as Grimlock squeezed him again, curling his helm into the crook of the smaller's neck. "I know. Its just..." 

Grimlock sighed, pressing a kiss to Bee's throat. "I just don't like it. I'm surprised you could even trust _anyone_ after all that scrap." Bee grinned sadly, stroking his way down Grimlock's sides. "Well, as you know, It's certainly not easy. Even then, I usually wind up regretting not being so...giving, with my trust..." Bee's servos ran down Grimlock's ribs, and the dino purred lightly. The sudden pulse of embarassment that flooded Bee's field caused Grim to raise his helm, giving the younger a confused look.

"W-well, while we're on the topic...There has been something I've been wanting to try." Grimlock perked up immediately, absolutely estatic Bee had a request. "Watisit?"  Bee seemed to struggle with the words, his face flushing more and more as the seconds passed. Grimlock eventually snorted a laugh, pressing into Bumblebee a little. "Well...I...Kinda..." With a whine, Bee covered his face with his servos- Which Grimlock promptly removed, swooping in to kiss the younger fully. The dazed look when they parted earned a snicker, and Bee had to shake his helm to get back on track before he managed to choke the statement out. "I-if you're willing, I wanna...I wanna try trading cables with you." 

Grimlock was pretty certain his brows became one with his helm at that point. "...Really?" Bee nodded, the gaze of the shocked dino for several seconds before the sheer embarrassment caused him to glance to the nest. "I...uh...What changed your mind on that? You were pretty adamant that you didn't want to do that a few months ago." Bee readjusted, lightly caressing Grim's leg with his own. 

"Honestly...I had some time to think while you were gone. Like I just said, I had gotten really distrustful after everything that's happened, and theres been a few times where I-" Bee paused, grasping for words. With a sigh, he continued with a more blunt approach. "-Like with Sam. I've always chased thoughts around my helm,  _what if I had told him more about me_ , or  _what if he knew he wasn't alone with that stress._ He might have stayed. My life could have been very different. But I didn't trust him with the knowledge I was primal designate, even when he was struggling with his own place. I've had so many mech I was close to die, and I  _know_ I could have been much closer. I don't... I don't want to make that mistake with you. I know you won't shred my coding, or try to alter my base stats or anything.  _I know I can trust you._ " 

Grim kissed his forehelm, nuzzling the smaller as he thought about it. "Well, I know you won't hurt me. You're too good for that. I also know that if you brought it up, you've been thinking of this for several weeks, even before I went back a few thousand and learned some stuff." Grimlock brought a taloned servo up to softly stroke the younger's cheek. "How do I know this is what you want, not that fear talkin? Cause I don't need a cable to know you trust me. You prove that every time you fall into recharge next to me."

Bee's faceplates flushed once more, and he did his best not to squeal his engine in embarassment. "Primus Grim, that so sappy!" The dino grinned, rubbing between Bee's wings. The younger shuddered the panels, but did manage a responce. "Honestly, theres nothing I can really say to prove it me that wants it. But I wouldn't really act on a fear- thats been pretty much trained out of me." Grimlock frowned lightly as his brows went up, concedeing that point. 

About two-minutes of silence followed that as Grim thought about it, and Bee simply snuggled into the elder's chest to give him time to think. Eventually, Grimlock tilted Bee's helm upwards to steal a long kiss that left Bumblebee panting slightly. "Yeah." Bee tilted his helm slightly, a small smile growing. "Yeah?" Grim nodded, muttering 'Yeah..." quietly before kissing the lieutenant again.

This kiss lingered, filled with all the curiosity of their love, but with something different. There was a feeling of excitement that built with each press, each soft caress of servos exploring the plating that it wandered across. Grim's servo pressed against Bee's stomach, searching for the trigger to uncover the cable housings. Bee giggled, leading the servo to his upper chest, towards his right side. Grimlock broke the kiss to give him a confused look, but the giggle earned him an amused look. "Ops mod?" 

Bee nodded, shuddering as the claw caught on a tiny lever, and a panel just below his right pectorial slid open. Grimlock looked down in surprise, before laughing. Bee kissed his chin with an amused wing-waggle "House of mirrors, I know." Grimlock chuckled and gently stroked over the housing, pulling Bee's chin upwards for another kiss. Grim carefully caressed the various cables, taking care not to scratch or damage them with his claws. He carefully selected one of the largest ones, tugging lightly to unspool it as he bent his he bent his helm to kiss the connector. 

Bee felt his leg twitch, but was honestly more concerned with how the larger's panel popped with an almost obscene sound. Bee swallowed hard, but Grimlock gave him the chance to recoup before he plugged the connector into one of his ports. Both mech tensed up as Bee's xops coding immediately activated, throwing a barrier up fast enough to disorientate Grimlock. Bee felt the information checks quickly hit ping, thoroughly searching for any malicious data before retracting from the joint of connection. 

Grimlock shuddered slightly, rolling his shoulders and kissing Bee's forehelm with a nervous chuckle. "Wow...I know you had an aggressive code, but yeesh..." Bee gave him a sheepish grin, leaning up to nuzzle the other softly. With the first part over, Bee hesitantly reached for the housing of Grimlock's own cables. Bee carefully tugged the cable, unspooling it until it would reach the port tucked up underneath his plating, near where the latch was. Grimlock tilted his helm and snorted another laugh, causing Bee himself to laugh and fumble with the connector.

Grimlock braced himself with a servo on Bee's thigh and the other helping lead the connector, then leaned in to kiss the smaller as the lead snapped into place. Bumblebee's back arched as data flooded through his processor, Ops code once more swarming to control the intruder within is files. Grimlock couldn't help but feel the bite of the code as it tried to constrict the channel- to keep Bee in control of himself- but he could also feel Bee trying to pull the code back. It confused everything the code was designed for, and Grimlock wound up crying out over a protective reset. 

When Grim fully rebooted, Bee was still fully conscious beneath him. The dino shuddered as a soft presence brushed against his processor before he smiled down at the tired-looking youngling. "Well hey there beautiful." He muttered, nuzzling Bee softly in greeting. Grimlock could feel the vast emptiness of Bumblebee's processor, primed and waiting for experience to fill the cavern. He could ping Bee's processor, receiving a response in mere microseconds- ignoring how much the ops code did  _not_ like this- before pulsing a datapacket to explore his memory banks. The packet was devoured with a ferocity, and Grimlock marveled at the speed and precision the younger filed it away. Three tags lit up the information before it dissipated into its proper homes- 'Negligible, Emotional, Interesting'. Grimlock laid his helm beside Bee's own, grinning as the smaller mech slowly followed his lead.

Grimlock felt a gentle ping- more of a hesitant knock really-against his processor, and watched with facination as documents and pathways were made from Bee's observations. His slower reaction-time was noted with a spark-chilling tag of 'Exploitable', his memory pathways mapped with 'Useful', his affectionate pulse labeled 'emotional'...

This strange game of tag continued for some time, dancing playfully between the two as Bee relaxed further and further into the embrace of the mech beside him. Eventually, relaxation dipped into unconsciousness, and Grimlock savored the chance to watch the Technicolor dreams of the younger dance through his processor. 

Grimlock curled around Bumblebee protectively, nuzzling his helm and squeezing him close while the connection bridging them together pulsed a happy glow. His optics lazily scanned around their nest, continuing to protect _his_ lietuenant from any harm that may come their way.


End file.
